Batman Beyond (TV Series) Episode: Heroes
| NextEpisode = | BlockQuote = | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = Heroes | Synopsis1 = A new team of heroes known as the "Terrific Trio" debut in Neo Gotham. In a newscast, the trio consists of Magma, Freon, and the 2-D Man. They were scientists, Mike Morgan, Mary Michaels, and Stewart Lowe, who were bombarded by radiation during a particle fusion experiment that went wrong. As a result, they transformed into super-powered beings and became government-sponsored heroes. However, the Terrific Trio are not completely satisfied with their transformation. During a hostage situation, Magma's appearance frightened a young girl and that he couldn't touch his fiancée, Freon. Though the Trio's friend, Dr. Howard Hodges, assure them that they will be help. However, Hodges meets with General Norman, who despises the Trio and expresses concerns of their behavior. Norman's concerns becomes valid when Hodges examine a DNA scan conducted on the Trio and discover that it is unstable. Meaning that the Trio's conditions are irreversible and that they will soon die. Hodges kept from showing the scans to the Trio in fear that this would drive them to become "dangerously psychotic". However, Magma eventually stole a cube containing the information on the scans and coming into brief conflict with Batman. The Trio learns this shocking truth and are attack by General Norman's forces. The Trio survive the attack and confronted Hodge, stating that they know he was aware of the dangers of the experiment beforehand. Under their interrogation, Hodges confesses that he engineered their accident that transformed them, but only to kill Mike Morgan so that he could take Mary for himself. He never meant for Mary to be affected as well, nor for them to be end up in their current conditions. The Trio, who are pushed to the edge, decide to recreate and overload the particle fusion experiment to destroy themselves, Hodges, and everyone in Gotham along with them. Batman arrives to stop them and subduing Freon and 2-D Man by trapping them inside a vent. He tries to reason with an enraged Magma, trying to remind him that he is a hero. But Magma retorts that he is no hero, but an accident. Batman is then forced to spray Magma with a fire hose, cooling him into a normal rock, and deactivating the experiment. A distraught Hodges mourns over the Trio, stating that he is their friend. But a disgusted Batman dismissed Hodges' claims and leaves, as Hodges looks genuinely repentant over his past actions and the downfall of the Trio. | Producer1_1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * ** ** ** * Doctor Howard Hodges Other Characters: * General Norman Locations: * ** Bay Ridge Research Center ** Trio Tower ** Items: * T7 Chip * * * Vehicles: * | Notes = *The design for the Terrific Trio's lab is later used for the generator for Gorilla City's cloaking field in the Justice League episode "The Brave and the Bold" and the Justice League Unlimited episode "Dead Reckoning". | Trivia = *The Terrific Trio are based on the Fantastic Four. | Recommended = | Links = * }}